God (Supernatural)
|hobby = Writing books |goals = Stop the Apocalypse (formerly) Stop his sister (succeeded) Keep the adventures of the Winchester brothers going for his stories (succeeded) |family = The Darkness (older sister) Archangels (creations/eldest sons) Angels (creations/children) Jane (granddaughter, deceased) Jack (grandson) Queen of Sheba (granddaughter, deceased) Leviathans (creations/first beasts) Humanity (creations) |friends = Dean Winchester (formerly) Sam Winchester (formerly) Metatron Crowley Castiel (formerly) Rowena MacLeod Donatello Redfield |enemies = Lucifer (sometimes) The Darkness (formerly) Lilith Evil angels |type of hero = Fallen Guardian |Image size = 270 }} God is the ultimate protagonist and antagonist of the American television series Supernatural. He is the creator of humanity and almost all creatures, and the master of Paradise. He appears as a recurring character in seasons 4 and 5, a minor character in season 10, and a supporting protagonist in season 11. He reappears at the end of season 14 in which he is becomes an antagonist, and will serve as the primary antagonist of the fifteenth season. Overview God is the creator of the universe and everything in it, including archangels, angels, earth and other planets, the human race and many other creatures. Many years prior to the series' events, he left heaven out of shame of his creations and began living on earth under the identity of Chuck Shurley. Whilst never directly intervening in the many of the show's events, he did indirectly aid the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam during season 4-5 whilst they tried to avert the apocalypse. In season 11, Chuck revealed himself as God, and finally began aiding the brothers in trying to stop God's sister the Darkness from destroying the planet and the rest of reality. History Beginning God came into existence at some point following his older sister The Darkness. Around this time, Death came into existence, although it is unclear if he preceded God or came after him. He began to create worlds, however the Darkness would destroy them. God created the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel, and they waged a war in the Darkness and managed to lock her up. God bestowed a mark (which would later be known as the Mark of Cain) upon Lucifer, which allowed the Darkness to be imprisoned as long as a user bore it. But the mark had a corrupting influence on Lucifer and brought forward his darker side, and he rebelled against God and the angels, forcing God to banish him from Heaven. God created the Leviathans, although they were too uncontrollable and destructive. Not wanting them to devour his other creations, God created purgatory and imprisoned them. Purgatory would later be used to imprison the souls of any monsters that died, and would become the residence of Eve, the creator of the monsters. On earth, Lucifer tempted Eve by getting her to eat the apple in the garden of Eden, and corrupted the first human soul Lilith and made her the first Demon. God punished Lucifer by crafting a cage in the deepest parts of Hell, and ordered Michael to imprison Lucifer there, which Michael complied with. Lucifer would be kept imprisoned for eons in the cage, with the only way to free him was to break seals which acted as locks on the cage. Although God did intervene and sort out any problems his creations caused, he later stopped intervening and subsequently left Heaven out of disappointment. His disappearance caused the archangels and angels to weep for their absent father. Michael took control as the ruler of Heaven, and put into motion along with Raphael and higher ranking angels to start the apocalypse and fulfill a prophecy he believed his father put into place, which involved slaying Lucifer and bringing paradise upon earth. Season 4 God manifested as a prophet named Chuck Shurley and began to write books based on the exploits of the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, all stretching back to the "Pilot" episode of the series. Sam and Dean discover the books whilst at a shop and are shocked that their lives have become documented. Whilst not big sellers, the Supernatural books have gained a cult following online and fan bases idolizing the adventures of Sam and Dean (but are unaware that the events are real). They meet Chuck who is not convinced until they reveal their last names (something he never wrote) and the recent events. He vaguely hints at his true identity, by calling himself a "cruel capricious god" while listing the suffering they did. The Winchesters convince him otherwise. Season 5 After Lucifer was freed from his cage, the Winchesters found themselves on a plane after being put there by an unknown source. While masquerading as Chuck, he confirms to Sam and Dean that Castiel was killed by the Archangel. He meets his books' biggest fan and tells her he needs her to get a message to Sam and Dean. While she thinks its a prank, he tells her everything he writes is real which excites her since she believed that it was. As God he resurrected Castiel, when Zachariah and his angels confront the Winchesters but Castiel killed two of them. Castiel hinted that God was the cause of his return and also the reason the brothers were on the plane, in the first place. This scared Zachariah who originally believed God left and he was forced to comply in backing off and healing the Winchesters. Chuck later attended a convention for his books and the Winchesters were tricked by Becky to come into town. Chuck had a crush on Becky and was dismayed her attention was directed towards Sam. After the Winchesters were killed, God later orders Joshua to rescue the Winchesters from Zachariah in Heaven. They asked him about God as Joshua told them that God in fact talks to him not the other way around. He also tells them that God was really on Earth but he had no idea where he was or what he was up to. Joshua soon voiced his belief that God spoke only to him since he could sympathize gardener to gardener and that God also talks to him out of loneliness. After the brothers state they have a message for God, Joshua tells them God had his own message "Back off. He knows already, everything you (Sam and Dean) want to tell him, He knows what the angels are doing, He knows that the apocalypse has begun, He just doesn't think that's his problem." Joshua then confirmed the things God has already done for the brothers: which was putting them on a plane after Lucifer's cage was opened, resurrecting Castiel for them, and allowing them salvation in Heaven despite some of the sickening things they had done. Joshua said that he was supporting the Winchesters and was on their side and humanity's as he congratulated the Winchesters on every good thing they'd done and tells Dean, he wishes he had more to tell them but he "just trimmed the hedges." He also takes note on the latter's depression and said he's losing faith since nothing could kill the Devil, and to stop that quest. Joshua soon reveals the brothers have met him before but unlike last time where their memories were wiped, "This time, God wants you to remember" as he resurrects them. Once returning to life, they explained to Castiel of what occurred and the news sadden Castiel so much that he gave up his quest for God. After Michael and Lucifer are sent to the cage along with Sam and Adam, Castiel appears before Dean and its revealed that God has resurrected him once more as well as promoting him to a Seraphim for stopping the Apocalypse. Chuck sits down writing his book and ends it by stating Dean and Bobby wouldn't see each other for a while. Chuck smiles before he disappears from his seat. Season 6 He is mentioned when Raphael tells Castiel that he doubts God will bring him back again while savagely beating him down. Castiel later prays to God for his thoughts on how his alliance and betrayal of his friends are for the greater good. God doesn't answer his prayer and Castiel is left distraught by his father's ignoring of his pleas. Season 7 Chick is hinted to be dead by Castiel who states since Kevin is now a Prophet, the original prophet has to be dead because two prophets can't exist. Also, Becky mentions to Chuck dumping her and believing she scared him off with her vibrant sexuality. Season 8 After Kevin Tran is selected to be a prophet, the Winchesters what happened to Chuck as Castiel states he is most likely dead for this to occur and he had no idea what became of him. Season 10 Chuck is revealed to still be alive as he appears at Marie's play of Supernatural and compliments the work, despite its problems. Season 11 He teleports Metatron to the bar where the latter simply thinks he is an author of a terrible book and insults his work. However, God reveals his knowledge of Metatron's actions and gives him sunglasses before he reveals his true form and identity as God. Surprised to see him, Metatron takes back everything he said and bows but God raises him up and tells him to call him Chuck. They talk and when Metatron asks about the amulet that Dean and his supposed favorite Castiel had, God reveals the amulet and states he hid his presence by turning off the amulet's ability to find him. He also admits to liking front row seats and acting while pretending to be a human to fool those around as Metatron compliments his acting. God reveals he brought Metatron to him because he wanted to help in writing his autobiography and the latter agrees after jokingly asking to be angel to which both agree not to ensure. They talk as they write and its revealed God left out of disappointment of his creations, he teleports himself and Metatron to a forest and talks. God reveals his list of responsibilities such as locking away his sister only for her to be free by the Winchesters who he has helped many times like saving them and constantly resurrecting Castiel for them. Afterwards, he reveals he was writing the biography for himself as he brings them back to the bar. Metatron criticizes him by calling him a coward, this angers him and he flings Metatron out as the latter is excited. He states he was that excited after he was made into the scribe but God tells him it was because he was the nearest angel to the door and he was nothing special. God displayed all the disasters around the world, which further told his disappointment. Despite the tense talk, God and Metatron keep working and the latter reveals he was trying to get God's attention while trying to act like him. Metatron then pleads to his father by telling humanity never gives up despite their flaws and that makes them better than God or angels. Finally realizing his error, God then plays on the guitar as he sings a song while dispersing Amara's fog which cures the infected, resurrecting all those who died, and returning Dean's amulet to him and Sam. Later on, God appears in the town helping people, as Sam and Dean follow the amulet, it leads them to him. With the amulet burning bright in his presence, it becomes clear to the shocked brothers that he is God and he approaches them while saying they need to talk. As Dean voices distrust in him, God teleports them to the bunker and reveals the ghost of Kevin Tran who was still in the veil. To further prove his identity, he sends Kevin's soul to Heaven where it belonged, proving his claims to the Winchesters. Afterwards, Sam is amazed to finally meet God though nervous due to their previous meetings which causes him to ramble until Dean stops him. God (or preferably Chuck) notices Dean's bitterness to be around him as the latter explains why he felt the world was abandoned while God was gone. God explains his reasons and soon tells Dean not to confuse him with his father John as the latter can only look in silence. Afterwards, they go over a plan to find the Darkness and when they say they don't have a plan, God tells them he's always had faith in them. He then pokes fun at Dean's previous lack of faith. When Dean and Sam investigate a case, God stays at the bunker and meets the newly appointed prophet Donatello Redfield who is shocked and amazed to meet him after God identifies him. God calms the latter's worry of his previous lack of belief in him by stating he was given free will to believe in what he chose. After everyone gathers reinforcement and gather at a warehouse, God appears and greets Rowena and Crowley telling them he's happy to finally meet them in person. When Rowena apologizes for everything she did in her life, he tells her that he's been quietly rooting against them both for sometime now. Season 13 Dean prays to God and begs him to bring those back that he has lost, which includes Castiel and even his old enemy Crowley, however the prayers go unanswered. Season 14 After a parallel version of Michael arrives in the primary universe, he informs Castiel that after killing his version of Lucifer, God never showed up. Michael claims that the alternative universes are a product of God's failed drafts, and when things don't work out for him he just moves onto a new universe and starts all over again. Michael informs Castiel that he plans to destroy each of God's worlds until he finally catches up with him, and plans to kill him. In Moriah, God returns after hearing Castiel's prayer and makes his presence known to Castiel. God explains to Castiel on how he was needed for his help and the situation with Jack. He teleports them to Sam and Dean where they confront God on his return when they needed him most. God revealed his angry side by stopping them and teleporting them to the bunker. He explained what Jack has done to the world, by taking away their ability to lie. God undoes Jack's act and reveals he can't restore Jack's soul and opts they kill him instead with a powerful gun, capable of destroying anything. He reveals this goes for the user too, so they have one chance. Dean volunteers to use it while Sam and Castiel try to talk him out of it but are ignored. Later on, he admires an Archangel Blade when Sam approaches him and brings up what Alternate Michael said about how God was the creator of many parallel universes that acted as failed drafts to his stories. God doesn't confirm it but states he was particularly interested in the universe the Supernatural continuity takes place in, and remarked its Winchester brothers are his favorite. He displays a more sinister side, by telling Sam that Dean already left to confront Jack. When Sam arrives to the cemetery that Dean is confronting Jack at, he sees God is already there and notices he is enjoying the scenario. Once Dean refuses to kill Jack, God makes his presence known by telling Dean to play his role and kill Jack. However, Dean refuses to carry it out even when God offers to resurrect Mary. Dean still refuses with him and Sam confronting him on the endless battles and conflicts going for the sake of the story. They state their unwillingness to let this endless cycle of death go on. Seeing the brothers firm refusal to kill Jack, God simply remarks "Have it your way" and kills Jack by smiting him with a snap of his fingers. God repels Dean's attempts to stop him, before Sam shoots at him with the gun he gave them but it doesn't kill him and leaves Sam wounded. Angered by their audacity, God tells them "Story's over, welcome to the end" before he disappears and unleashes the apocalypse on the world for the brothers' defiance against him. Powers and Abilities As God, Chuck is incalculably powerful, only surpassed in power by his older sister Amara and being stronger slightly than Death, as he was able to force Death into his Coffin. He is far more powerful than even the Archangels, as Castiel noted that God is capable of killing Lucifer without needing to devastate the Earth and later on displayed his superior power by effortlessly rendering Lucifer powerless without him even noticing. Death noted that even with all the Souls in Purgatory inside Castiel, he is still not God and Metatron later on said the god-like powers he gained from being connected to the Angel Tablet was merely a poor attempt to imitate God. Although he is weaker than Amara, he is not entirely powerless against her either, as with the Archangels pinning Amara down, he successfully sealed her inside the Mark of Cain. He could hide himself from not only every being in existence, but even her, and he was able to easily counter Amara's display of power, curing her Rabid infection and dissipating the mist, as well as apport Sam, Donatello and Lucifer from her. God's resurrection and healing powers are capable of effortlessly healing even the most severe and corruptive of injuries and also resurrecting entire towns and even any Angels, as he healed Sam of his Demon Blood powers while not being in the same place, effortlessly healed Lucifer's extensive wounds from his torture at Amara's hands, resurrected Castiel repeatedly despite him being completely destroyed and later on casually brought back an entire city. However, while capable of resurrecting Archangels, it would take time, hence he chose not to resurrect Raphael and Gabriel as they are the stuff of Primordial Creation. God's immense powers is shown by how he is able to create Archangels, (beings with which he was able to win against the Darkness) Leviathans, Hellhounds, Angels, Humans and the Soul itself, as well Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Earth, and countless other Galaxies under his own power. God is also capable of teleporting himself to anywhere in the universe and transporting others to anywhere he wants at whim. Due to being the creator of Souls, he is capable of easily controlling them, summoning and sending Kevin's soul to Heaven at whim, although it is unknown whether he has the power to destroy Souls unlike Death but it is more likely that he could due to being the one who created them in the first place. He has stated that he does not have the power to restore completely gone souls when Jack needed his soul returned but as he wanted the Winchesters to kill Jack, he could have been lying as he could have most likely simply make a new soul for Jack even if he can't repair the damage. God is also the only known being superior to all Nephilim, as he was known for having removed Nephilim from Earth the first time they were walking and was capable of killing the most powerful Nephilim Jack Kline with a mere snap of his fingers, causing him to be smitten, although apparently due to Jack's power, he wasn't capable of instantly killing him and took time. He did, however, express fear of what Jack could have become, meaning he considered Jack a serious threat, indicating Jack may have been capable of surpassing his power had he continued to grow. Previously, he had undid all of Jack's influence on Earth and created a gun capable of killing Jack with ease. Trivia *When Chuck appeared during seasons 4 and 5, it was often speculated that he was God although it was not confirmed. In the season 5 finale, he was seen disappearing into thin air, causing further speculation that he was God. Upon his return in season 11, it was finally confirmed that he was God. *There has been hints by many characters that his favorite angel is Castiel, due to the latter's resurrections and improvements to his powers by God's hands. **In Don't Call Me Shurley, Metatron brought this up and called Castiel God's favorite but it is hinted that this is not the case as while God confirmed he was responsible for bringing Castiel back, it is implied that he is disappointed in Castiel as the rest of his creations. *Only seven angels have met him personally: the archangels, Metatron, Gadreel, and Castiel. *His identity as God was hinted in the season 5 finale. *According to Joshua, he may return to Heaven but its unknown when exactly. *Despite being the Bigger Good, with the revelation that he was just playing the Winchesters along in order to write his stories, this retroactively also makes God one of the two Bigger Bads (alongside his sister, the Darkness) of the entire Supernatural series, as he kept their pain and misery going for his own entertainment. See also *God on Villains Wiki Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Guardians Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:Deities Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Bigger Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Loyal Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Supreme Beings Category:Related to Villain Category:Parents Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Retired Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Predecessor Category:Titular